I Found You
by mzemybaybee
Summary: THIS IS ABOUT LOVE AND FRIENDSHIP.TELL ME IF I SHOULD KEEP GOING OR JUST DELETE


***This story is FICTION,All characters are not based on anybody in ANY and Enjoy the story(=**

_**Jazmine Leticia Cortez aka Giggles**_**: 16 years .had older brothers,DJ and Matt,who were VERY protective of 's very big brown eyes and lips that weren't too big or too body is BANGIN and she's got curves for days(lol).her best friend is Kaela aka ex boyfriend,Chris aka Jokes,was ALWAYS tryna get back with was down for her shit & could knock you out in a single 's 5'8**

_**Kaela aka Lady**_**:16 years ' pretty,but not like for her 's 5'6 and has a nice body, a crush on Giggles brother 's latina.**

_**DJ aka Clownster**_**:18 years of Giggles and south side buff and FINE AS FUCK(=.almost every girl wanted to either fuck him,date him,or maybe even both LOL,but he was feeling Giggles' homegurl was VERY protective of his little her to death.**

_**Matt aka Dreamer**_**:20 years brother of Giggles and VERY protective of his little was FINER than has a girl named Christy,but he knows she's cheating on him**

**(At Jazmine's house over in Crenshaw) **

**Jazmine was sitting on her bed,watching tv and eating skittles,when her cell started to ring**

**Jaz:hello?**

**Voice:eyy hoe!!! ur bout to die!!!**

**Jaz:ok kaela thats NOT funny**

**(laughter)**

**Kaela:lol im sorry pero i couldn't resist**

**Jaz:yea well ur lucky i didnt know it was i did,my brothers would have found out & hurt u.**

**Kaela:ayyy i wouldn't mind if your brothers hurt me!!especially DJ*licks her lips***

**Jaz:ok eww!how many times do i have 2 tell you:when ur with me DONT talk about them like that.**

**its bad enough that some hoes at school try 2 be my friend JUST to get to them.**

**Kaela:oh sorry...soo haces??**

**Jaz:ummm nada watching television and eating skittles**

**Kaela:ohh emm gee and your candy*laughs***

**Jaz:hahahah yeaa i know(=**

**Kaela:ayy soo my homeboy is throwing a kickback wanna go??**

**Jaz:ehhh i dunno**

**Kaela:oh come on!the last time you went to a party was the night you found out that Jokes was cheating on you**

**Jaz:ugh DONT even remind me! Oh! did i tell you that he's been calling me and tryna kick it with me again?**

**Kaela:OMG NO!!! mija you CANT let him back into your will just cause trouble.**

**Jaz:yea...i know...but still...**

**Kaela:so are you gonna go or not?cause i got some clothes to pick out??**

**Jaz:*thinks about it*ehh alright fuck it.i'll go(=**

**can you pick me up at 9??**

**Jaz:yeaa sure**

**Kaela:okayy and make sure you're looking sexy as hell**

**Jaz:don't i always lol**

**Kaela:hahahah aight latez**

***click***

**Jazmine hung up and looked at the was barely 3pm and she was going to pick Kaela up around that she had alot of time to get ready,she got up and went she got downstairs,she saw her brother DJ making out with some random girl on the rolled her eyes and walked right past went to the fridge and got some apple she cleaned up,she was on her way back to her room,when DJ pulled away from the girls mouth and called her name**

**DJ:ayyy haces??**

**gonna get ready for a kickback with Kaela**

**his eyes instantly lite up and he started smilin.i wasnt the only one who noticed.**

**Girl:umm wtf you smiling for??*getting mad***

**DJ:*ignores her*oh kaela??how is she?**

**Jaz:she's good*smirks*she was telling me bout some guy she met**

**DJ:*frowns*guy???what guy???*stood up from couch***

**Girl:ayy where da fuck you going Deej??**

**DJ:*turns and looks at her*get tha fuck outta my **

**Girl:*shocked and kinda sad*oh..ok me sometime?**

**DJ:umm yea..maybe**

**(he opens the front door and lets her out)**

**I took this opportunity to run up the stairs and back into my room.I knew that DJ would try to come into my room and ask a shitload of questions about Kaela,so i locked my door and then blasted some music from my iPod.I really didnt feel like dealing with him at this moment.I jumped onto my bed and laid down.I put my hands behind my head and looked up at the ceiling.I was probably laying there for about 5mins,when my cell phone beeped letting me know that i had a new text message.I picked up my phone and looked at the number.**

**Jaz:UGH!! what the fuck does he want now????!!!**


End file.
